thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson Thomas
Gameplay Rivals III Note: Nelson and Amanda were brought into the competition prior to the "Dirty Laundry" challenge as a replacement team for Leroy and Averey. Invasion of the Champions Bio: With one season and one devastating loss under his belt, tough as nails Nelson is ready to take the reins and steer himself to victory. Growing up on the wrong side of the tracks, Nelson desperately hopes to prove that an inner city kid can rise above and shape his own destiny. He explains, “I came from poverty, I didn't think I was going to college. I fought every day. I did not give up, and I turned my life around. I'm here to win. Point blank.” Roaring and ready to go, Nelson vows to take on anyone and anything in order to be the best. But when tensions rise and another Underdog’s game backs Nelson into a corner, his red-hot temper will flare. Will Nelson be able to put his pride aside and let sleeping dogs lie? Or will this cocky competitor blow his chances by biting off more than he can chew? Money Won: '''$36,250 XXX: Dirty 30 '''Bio: Throughout Invasion of the Champions, Nelson touted his loyalty to his alliance. But as the number of folks from his inner circle dwindled, so did Nelson’s devotion. In a three-way elimination, Nelson made a secret double deal: one with his best friend Cory and another with Shane. The knife in Cory’s back was just what Nelson needed to propel himself into the final. Note: Nelson was removed from the competition after punching Derrick K. during a heated altercation. Vendettas Bio: Nelson is determined to prove that someone from his original MTV show (aka Are You the One?) is capable of winning The Challenge. On Invasion of the Champions, he made it to the Final and captured an impressive second place (only seconds behind CT). Like his pal Cory, Nelson is determined to knock out veterans like Bananas. Will he make history and finally prove Are You the One? folks can be champions? Or will the old guard come together to knock down this emerging threat? Final Reckoning Bio: Shane and Nelson competed alongside one another as Underdogs on The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions. Shane made backdoor deals with numerous people on his team and when Nelson caught wind of it, he lashed out at him. Will their history of anger be kicked to the curb to earn each of them their first Challenge win? Eliminations Rivals III Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Gallery NelsonInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions NelsonXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 NelsonVendettas.png|Vendettas Trivia *Nelson is the first contestant to compete in an elimination that was declared a draw. *Nelson has never been on a season in which he did not win an elimination. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Are You the One? Cast Members Category:Are You the One? 3 Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Vendettas Category:Final Reckoning Category:Replacement Cast Members Category:Disqualified Cast Members